Three is better than two
by randomcc
Summary: Michelle, Peter and Carla Sexual Content


Right so I do secretly browse the forums and twitter, hence the reason I did the 100 places fic which I do intend to add to but I saw someone mention a Carla, Peter and Michelle fic and funnily enough I'd started one, but this prompted me to finish.

'Top me up Chelle' Carla said lying back on the couch she shared with Peter. He was having dinner with his Dad and Simon was staying the night there so Carla had taken the liberty to have a girly night in with Michelle.

'There ya go love' Michelle said handing her the glass, almost spilling it. 'Watch it babe, Peter won't be happy having 'vino' spilled all over our couch' Carla laughed, her words slightly slurred from the glasses of wine she'd drunken in the last hour.

'Oh is it our sofa now?' Michelle teased.

Carla smiled. 'Yes Michelle honey it is' Carla said brushing her hair to the side.

'So you and Peter, getting serious is it?' Michelle said.

'I love him Chelle, I'm happy, he's my world' Carla said.

'Soppy git' Michelle laughed.

'In fact I reckon I'm going to show him that tonight' Carla said cheekily.

Michelle laughed at her friend's dirty drunkenness.

'Lucky old Peter eh' she said.

Carla bit her lip, having set her imagination alight with what she planned to do to him tonight.

'We haven't christened the couch yet' Carla continued.

'Too much info!' Michelle said, hiccupping slightly.

'Oh come on, you've had him too, he's good in the sack isn't he' Carla winked suggestively.

'Not that I care to remember.. but he wasn't bad' Michelle said.

'God I want him' Carla said, any inhibitions she had replaced with lust and confidence.

'I best make my move then!' Michelle said.

'No, don't go Chelle.. I'm just feeling a bit.. Carla trailed off.

'You're fucking horny Carla!' Michelle laughed.

'Shut up!' Carla said although she knew Michelle was right.

'Look at you, god if I wasn't here I dread to think what you'd been doing' Michelle said draining the rest of her glass.

'I need a fuck' Carla said plainly.

'I've got that Carla' Michelle said shuffling up to Carla and poking her playfully.

'It's not my fault.. I tried this morning but Simon almost walked in on us..' Carla said.

'… doing what exactly' Michelle asked secretly turned on by all this sex talk.

Carla giggled childishly.. 'I was giving him a blowjob' she said as Michelle burst out laughing.

'And what did Simon say?' Michelle asked.

'He didn't cotton on, just I had to run into the bathroom and Peter had to hide his.. yeah' Carla said.

'You two.. god' Michelle said.

Carla starred blankly for a moment before looking at Michelle and giggling.

'Peter is in for a treat tonight, by the rate you're going..' Michelle said.

'Sorry Chelle.. just with Simon around me and Peter, well we can't exactly do it as much as we'd like' Carla said reaching for her glass again.

'Rubbish isn't it, god I miss sex' Michelle said tired of being single.

'Oh yeah.. sorry I shouldn't really complain' Carla said pretending to pity Michelle.

'Meh, it's fine, I'll find someone soon enough' Michelle said.

'Yeah but.. can't be fun, not getting any' Carla said.

'Does get a bit.. Depressing' Michelle said.

'We've finished the bottle' Carla said.

'There's another up there' Michelle said getting up to go to the kitchen.

Carla followed her, her eyes locked on the bottle.

Carla suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of confidence and as Michelle turned to face her with the bottle, Carla pushed her body against Michelle's their breasts crushing against each other, faces only an inch apart.

'Car..' Michelle said, feeling giddy herself.

Carla felt her heart flutter, she needed to vent her arousal. Without questioning her actions she moved forward and pressed her lips hungrily against Michelle's, her tongue parting her best friends lips. For a moment Michelle didn't respond, taken aback by Carla's actions but she soon put the bottle down and gently yet forcefully pushed Carla up against the wall, responding to her actions with a needy kiss. Her tongue fought with Carla's and she raked her hand through Carla's hair, her kisses quickly becoming stronger. Carla was surprised at the intensity of Michelle's response, and let out a slight moan.

It was only when Michelle's hand slipped down and caught the hemline of Carla's leggings that their kiss came to an end.

'What are we doing?' Michelle asked nervously.

Carla put her hand to her head, 'I don't know..' she said panting slightly from their frenzied kiss.

'I want you Carla..' Michelle said, a mixture of lust and lack of sex fuelling her arousal and want.

Carla bit her lip, she couldn't deny the sudden urge that had awoken inside her.

Just then they heard the keys in the door and Peter's familiar voice.

'Hope you ladies had a nice evening' he said walking in, his hands in his pockets.

Carla looked round, her eyes moving from his, down to his lips, down his torso to his groin. She felt her insides burning with desire, the idea of him inside her too much to bear.

He noticed the lustful way she was looking at him, the way her eyes intently focused on him, her lips parted slightly. She quickly walked up to him, her hands locking around his neck, her lips grinding against his. His eyes flickered to Michelle who was watching the scene wantonly, he couldn't help the groan that escaped him as Carla's hand suddenly grabbed at his cock, desperate seeking for the feel of him hard in her hands.

'Car..' he whispered quietly aware they had company.

'I want you, I want you now' Carla said firmly, her eyes sparkling with desire.

Peter coughed slightly and looked over to Michelle.

'I think.. erm' he said but Carla turned around.

'Come to bed with us' Carla said in a husky seductive voice and Peter looked stunned and Michelle stood there awkwardly.

'I want you too' Carla said, turning her head round to look at Peter. 'I want you both' she said before pushing her lips against Michelle's once more.

Michelle let out a tiny giggle as Carla's hand tickled her side as it wound round her body.

'Come with me' Carla said taking her hand, giving Peter a sultry glance as she pulled Michelle into the bedroom.

'Is he.. going to come?' Michelle asked aware of how badly Carla wanted Peter.

'How could he resist us both?' Carla said pushing Michelle down onto the bed and climbing on top of her, straddling her.

Michelle's hands rested on Carla's hips, looking up at her. Michelle smiled and moved her hands to undo the buttons on Carla's shirt, exposing her expensive black bra, one she knew Carla had worn specially for Peter.

Peter slowly walked into the room, still taken aback by Carla's request. He scanned the bed, watching Carla on top of Michelle, Michelle stroking Carla's sides as Carla shrugged her shirt off.

'I knew he wouldn't take long' Carla said, edging herself off Michelle and walking up to Peter, her body quickly fitting up against his, her breath hot on his neck as she planted slow, arousing kisses against his neck. It didn't take long for her hand to fall from his chest, her fingers hooking round the loops of his belt, her manicured fingernails sending shivers down his spine as her hand slipped inside his jeans, and into his boxers, her fingers gently scraping down the shaft of his semi erect penis.

Michelle sat up and watched them, very aware of where Carla's hand was and what it was doing, moving achingly slowing up and down over his cock.

'Michelle, come here' Carla said in a breathy whisper as Peter opened his eyes, which had momentarily been shut as Carla's hand pleasured him.

Michelle slipped of the bed and stood behind Carla, who smirked and using her free hand, reached for Michelle's, guiding it into jeans, encouraging her to join in. Michelle hesitated for a moment, Peter stood there not saying anything, reluctant to encourage Michelle, but equally reluctant to stop her. Her felt her hand join Carla's around his cock, the pair of them applying a slight amount of pressure. Carla turned her head and moved to kiss Michelle who quickly responded, her tongue exploring Carla's mouth, their pair of them releasing breathy moans as they kissed.

Carla pulled away, and fell elegantly to her knees, her intentions clear as she deftly unzipped Peter's jeans, his cock pushing it's way through, a damp patch where the head of his cock rested against the material of his boxers visible. Michelle had never seen Carla like this, and could see how aroused Carla was. Carla's lips parted at she lightly bit his cock through his boxers before pulling them over his cock and pushing them down his leg, her eyes fixated on his throbbing length in front of her.

Michelle still felt a little out of place as Peter lovingly held the back of Carla's head as she ran her tongue along his length, sucking on the head of his cock, causing him to moan in pleasure.

Carla stopped for a moment and looked up at Michelle.

'You know, I don 't mind sharing.. I mean he's big enough for two' she smirked almost evily before taking his length into her mouth once more, her tongue stroking him as she moved her head back and forth over his length,

Michelle kneeled down beside Carla who prompted Michelle to take over. Peter was by now as aroused as he could be and didn't care or feel shy. He smiled slightly encouraging Michelle to continue what Carla had started.

Carla stood up once Michelle was busy, grinning at Peter.

'Aren't you lucky?' she said, reaching down to remove her leggings

'I'll reward you well' he said leaning in to kiss her passionately. Once she was stood, clad only in her underwear, Peter wrapped his hand around her waist and allowed his hand to slip down to where they both wanted it. His fingers parted her lips, moving in the moistness, rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Michelle looked up, seeing the smile on Carla's face, her and Peter's foreheads resting against one and other as he pleasured her. Carla let out a little gasp as Peter's fingers pushed inside her, daring to go further.

'Baby, don't stop Carla said in a tired whisper, closing her eyes as he added another finger.

'I'm going to cum, I want to cum in you' he whispered erotically to Carla who smiled nodding to Michelle who allowed Carla to take her place once more, Carla's lips closing around Peter's cock waiting for him.

Peter rolled his head back a little as he released his load into Carla's mouth, groaning as he did so, feeling her tongue cup his cock allowing his cum to roll down her throat.

Carla rose to her feel, and pressed her lips against Peters, her mouth moist.

She then turned and gave Michelle a dirty smile before moving to undo her shirt, Peter stood behind and unclasped Carla's bra, Michelle's eyes falling to her best friend's breasts.

Peter craned his head over Carla's shoulder to watch her undress Michelle, his arms around his partner's waist. Carla freed Michelle from her clothes grinding her body up against hers. The pair slowly fell onto the bed, their limbs tangles as the kissed each other. Carla pulled back, planting kisses down Michelle's chest, hesitating just below her stomach. Michelle sat up slightly, letting out a faint cry as Carla's lips grazed her lips, moving down until they'd touched her clit.

Peter ran his hand back and forth along his length as he watched Carla delicately suck on Michelle's bud, Michelle's body trembling with pleasure.

He shuffled up, pressing his hips against the flesh of Carla's arse, allowing his erect cock to slide between her cheeks. Carla moaned into Michelle's pussy as Peter slid his wet cock into Carla from behind, his thrusts achingly slow and deep, filling her each time, he felt her walls close around him, urging him in deeper.

Michelle cried out as Carla's tongue flicked her opening, inching in tantalizingly, her movements becoming more erratic as Peter picked up his pace, withdrawing his cock so it was just inside Carla before ramming into her, over and over again. He didn't know how he was managing to orgasm so often, but he felt the pressure in his cock explode, hot jets of cum shooting into Carla. She cried out as his cum rolled inside her, he pulled out rubbing the head of his cock into her pussy, releasing the last of his load, watching it trickle down her bare thighs.

The three of them lay still for a moment, before Carla shuffled up to Michelle and lay beside her. Michelle stroked Carla's bare arm, before rolling onto her side and bowing her hear, her lips closing over Carla's erect nipple. Carla smiled, stroking Michelle's hair lovingly as she sucked on her nipple, her tongue rousing its sensitivity.

Carla let her hand fall down her body to her pussy, rubbing herself in pleasure in Michelle frantically sucked on her nipped. Michelle's eyes fell to where Carla's hand was, and giving Peter a smirk she ran her tongue over the curve of Carla's breast and down her stomach . Carla removed her hand, gripping the bedsheets and Michelle's tongue sipped down the cleft of her pussy to her opening. Carla bit her lip.. 'Chelle' she moaned as Michelle let her tongue run circles around Carla's opening. Grinning Michelle pushed her tongue inside Carla, pumping it in and out of her, turned on by the way Carla writhed on the bed.

Growing frustrated Peter, on his knees shuffled over to Carla, rubbing his cock near her mouth. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her plump lips, her lips parted and she let her tongue trace over it. 'Come on baby, the whole thing' he said, lightly pushing the head of his cock into her mouth. He felt her lips close around his, her tongue cupping his cock and sucking it hard. He groaned as loudly as he could, moving his hips forward, appreciating the feel of her warm mouth enveloping his length.

Carla could feel herself exploding at the pleasure she was receiving at either end. She felt suddenly hungry and took the base of Peter's cock in her hand, holding it tightly, squazing just enough to make him moan. She pressed her tongue firmly against the head, letting her teeth graze his shaft, pulling slightly at the skin.

'Uh, make me come Car, make me come' Peter said feeling the build up pressure running along his length. Carla increased he pase at which she was taking his cock, the head of his cock hitting her throat hard each time, she looked up him with innocent eyes before she felt his hot cum shoot to the back of her throat and roll down her tongue. At the same time Michelle pulled herself up, rubbing her own pussy against Carla's much to Peter's delight.

Michelle cried out as she felt Carla's body spaspm beneath her, gripping her thighs tightly. She rolled onto the space beside Carla, panting slightly as she calmed down.

'You can fuck her Peter, I don't mind' Carla said, as Peter looked unsure. He almost felt as though he was betraying Carla, but her eyes were sure as she reached for his arm, tugging him towards them. Michelle parted her legs, allowing Peter to move between them, and enter her in one swift movement.

He began with steady thrusts, his hand resting on Carla's thigh, appreciating the warmth of her skin beneath his own. Michelle groaned a little, sucking hard on Carla's nipple as Peter thrust a little quicker into her.

'Oh god you're a lucky cow Carla' Michelle said as Peter's huge cock pumped in and out of her.

'I know' Carla smirked, looking up at Peter who struggled not to lean over and kiss her.

Peter felt himself letting go once more, but he didn't feel right cuming inside Michelle, his loyalty to Carla all to clear, he rammed his cock inside Michelle once more before pulling out and holding his cock, cuming over Carla's exposed stomach.

'I need the bathroom' he said, standing up, needing to cool off for a moment, leaving Carla and Michelle alone. The pair of them looked at each other, smiling contently.

'You're turn' Michelle said crawling over Carla's body and pushing her legs apart, lowering her head to reach Carla's pussy.

'You're so wet' Michelle said running her tongue through Carla's folds, teasing her bud.

'Don't stop Michelle' Carla said as Michelle's fingers joined her tongue in tending to Carla's needs.

'You two are any man's dream' Peter said returning from the bathroom, and lying beside Carla on the bed. Carla up at him, biting her lip as Michelle's tongue worked it's magic. She reached for Peter's hand, holding it tightly as he leaned over to kiss her, his tongue duelling with hers, his free hand caressing her breast tenderly.

'I love you' he whispered through their kiss, their eyes not parting from each other as Carla came, arching her back in delight.

'Peter..' Carla mumbled.

Peter grinned. 'Yes my love' he teased knowing she wasn't ready to finish.

'I need you inside me now, please' she said.

'Again!' Michelle questioned having sat up and propped herself up against the pillows, worn out.

'We have a very.. demanding sex life' Peter laughed as he used his strength to pull Carla's body on top of his. She raised her arse so he could guide his cock into her before bearing down against him. He pulled her legs up so her knees were by his stomach, and pulled her chest against his, so her head was buried against his neck.

Michelle felt out of place for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her, the pair of them seemingly oblivious, or not bothered to her presence. Carla clung to Peter whimpering in pleasure as he made love to her, his arms holding her close to him, his hips bucking up and down only slightly, his cock deep inside her.

He kissed her head, pulling her even closer to him so there wasn't a millimetre of space between them, their bodies moulded together, a perfect fit.

'Oh god Peter, don't stop, yes' Carla said, her voice muffled by Peter's neck but unmistakably desperate.

Peter's hands gripped Carla's skin every muscle in his body tensing as he came for the final time inside her, his knees raised, angling his cock so intensely that Carla cried out, biting his skin to silence her screams.

He laughed in pleasure, stroking her bare back, rolling her off her so she was lying on her back, her breath laboured.

'You two are so in love' Michelle smiled and whispered to Carla who chuckled tiredly.

'And tired' Carla said, her body heaving.

'You two have worn me out, I'm knackered' Peter said wiping his cock dry.

'We shall have to do it again some time' Carla yawned, turning her back to Michelle, letting her leg rest over Peter's, her head lying over his shoulder. She reached over to pull Michelle into a spooning position, her body warm against her back.

Peter entwined his hand with Carla's pulling the cover over them, the flimsy sheet draped over their bodies.

'That was some experience..' Michelle said.

'Tell me about it' Carla chuckled.


End file.
